


I Love Daisuke

by trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 1.0 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Honeymoon in Vegas - Jason Robert Brown
Genre: Based on a song, Bisexual Miya Osamu, Boys In Love, Day 7 - Free Day, Gen, Homoromantic Asexual Fujiwara Daisuke, Honeymoon in Vegas, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Miya Twins Week 2020, Song: I Love Betsy, Volleyball Dorks in Love, based on a Jason Robert Brown song, happy birthday Osamu!!, specifically the Andrew Barth Feldman rendition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Miya Twins Week Day 7 - Free DayOsamu loves Daisuke so, so much. Probably even more than onigiri.Happy birthday Osamu!
Relationships: Daisamu, Miya Osamu/Fujiwara Daisuke, Miya Osamu/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Nekoma 1.0 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Miya Twins Week 2020





	I Love Daisuke

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfLmtU80B-k
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4HGSE2dd9Y
> 
> for your listening pleasure

Osamu hums to himself, swinging his legs back and forth. He’ll have to ask Daisuke’s parents for permission to marry him soon, and he isn’t sure how to go about it. 

After the disastrous attempt to introduce his boyfriend to his parents three years ago, almost to the day, Osamu is wary of trying again. Wary of being hurt like Atsumu was. It’s been five years since he got the call that his twin was in the hospital and that still haunts him. That he could’ve been like that were his parents not so distracted by their “success” in making Atsumu ‘straight’. 

(“As you fuckin’ should NOT be,” said Atsumu. 

“Oh, and pray tell  _ why _ ?” replied Osamu snarkily.

“Cuz Emi’s bi too and her parents didn’t give a shit when she had a girlfriend? Or when I asked them to marry her even if she already had the buns in the oven? They won’t care that you wanna get married,”

“Uh huh, like I’ll believe that,”

“C’mon! Just trust me!”

“Meh.”)

But still, he has to try. For Dai. Right now, he’s writing down a list of the things he likes, so he has something to go off of. He knows so much about Daisuke, they’ve been dating for the last three years, haven’t they? 

His grey hair frames his face, casting a shadow on the paper below. He hums again.  _ What do I actually like? _

He starts scribbling a list. 

  * I like taxis
  * I like trains.



He scratches it out with a huff. No use telling Hana and Kiyoshi that. Of course he would have to like them well enough to get to Tokyo from Hyogo. Besides, it’s generic.

  * I like the city when it rains. 
  * I like walking after dark and taking jogs around the city park. 



There. Now some safe topics. Osamu remembers that Daisuke mentioned how his father would often jog around Prospect Park when they lived in New York and how his father leads an active lifestyle. The perfect opposite of Daisuke. 

(“That’s quite different to you, eh,” Osamu jibes lightly. 

“Shut up…” Daisuke is blushing heavily. Osamu smiles and pecks him on the lips.)

_ But I still love Daisuke.  _

So he continues his list. 

  * I like Shake Shack



Daisuke has taken him there on one of their dates, mentioning that the Tokyo branch wasn’t as good as it was in New York. Osamu noted that down on his list of future honeymoon ideas. 

  * I like boba
  * I like Hyogo’s ripe aroma
  * The parades around the city
  * The DMV



Atsumu laughs at him for a solid ten minutes after that. Osamu crosses it out. 

  * Crossing the Akashi Kaikyou by bike



Hell, there are a lot of things he likes. But he loves Daisuke and that’s all that he wants to talk about. 

Daisuke likes many things, and many things that Osamu doesn’t understand. 

  * He likes hockey



(No, he actually does. He has a poster of the New York Islanders on his bedroom wall.) 

  * He likes guys with cool hair. 



(Osamu laughs with pride when he thinks of how Daisuke called Atsumu’s hair a “disgustingly putrid yellow only comparable to an ill-aged pulp novel that has then been marinated in piss”. Atsumu doesn’t speak to either of them for a month.)

Well. What else can Osamu think of that Daisuke likes? He needs to talk about that with Hana and Kiyoshi, needs to prove that he can be a good husband, not just a good boyfriend.  _ Hmm _ . 

  * He likes pizza and Chinese
  * He likes Louboutins
  * He likes mac n’ cheese



Osamu blushes fondly, reminiscing over when Daisuke had demanded and then eaten all three of those foods while watching Atsumu play. He, however, did not want onigiri, claiming that it would be contaminated because he was eating it while watching Atsumu. 

The two of them share a cackle. 

But then there are some things Daisuke  _ doesn’t  _ like. 

  * He hates swimming
  * He hates sleeping
  * He hates cats
  * He hates the sound of weeping



Osamu isn’t sure what to do with that information. It’s not necessarily helpful but knowing things about your partner is a good way to show you care, right? 

_ Hmm. But what else does he like? Just because I love him doesn’t mean they’ll say yes.  _

Osamu goes back to writing. 

  * He likes writing letters
  * He likes watching doubleheaders
  * He drinks bourbon and sake and entirely too much coffee for someone who should be healthy
  * He likes _Rocky III_



Osamu wants to bang his head against the table. It’s never appropriate to tell your boyfriend’s parents that you supply him with bourbon and sake from your parents’ wine cellar.  _ Though it’s not like the old fucks would miss it.  _

Osamu snorts, remembering how Daisuke immediately asked for the sake brand his parents had given when he had visited. The boy was unfazed at how he’d been treated. Osamu was left amazed and incredibly impressed. 

And Osamu knows what he liked best. He likes Daisuke because he’s the first person to truly love him. 

* * *

_ Five years.  _

That’s how long he’s been disowned and banned from familial gatherings for. He was kicked out at seventeen and hasn’t looked back since.

_ Ten years.  _

His parents had been abusing him for ten years before they kicked him out. So since they put that curse on him—

(Atsumu and Mamoru and Daisuke all scoffed at the idea of a curse. 

“It’s not a curse, it’s that your parents actually hate you,”

“Yeah, I told you, ‘Samu. Fuck ‘em, you don’t need ‘em,”

“Exactly. I love you and that’s enough.”

But is it really? Osamu sighs. “Fine, if it’s not a curse—“

“It’s not”

“Yes it has to”

“It’s not!”

“Yes it is, how el—“

“It’s not a damn curse!”

“Fine! Forget I said curse!”)

The point of the matter is simple. It’s been long enough. Now it’s time to grow up. He’s already been kicked out. It’s time to see if Kiyoshi and Hana live up to the clout. 

* * *

He finishes his list with some simple things. 

  * I like dancing on the pier
  * I like Broadway (once a year)



_ But I love Daisuke so I watch it way more than once… _

Osamu shrugs. He’ll worry about semantics later. 

  * I like visits to the zoo
  * I like opera 



_Wait, that’s not true_. He aggressively scratches that out. Where it came from he has no clue. Probably all the opera that Daisuke likes. So he tolerates it because he really does love Dai. 

It’s been five years since he was kicked out, and now he’s ready. Maybe he’d get some sparklers and confetti. Give a wink to the waiter and summon the maitre’d. After all, Osamu’s dream was to marry Daisuke. 

So like the Beyoncé song went, he was going to make Daisuke put a ring on it and become his fiancé. 

_ I love Daisuke. I love Daisuke and he loves me.  _

The thought of being loved back makes Osamu giddy. 

* * *

He’s a schmuck and Daisuke still loves him. It doesn’t matter what he will do, Daisuke will always love him and it’s true. Osamu can’t live without him.  _ It’s amazing how much one person can change your life.  _

So tonight, Osamu’s going to show Daisuke just how proud he is to know him. 

He’s trying his necktie and giving himself a pep talk in the mirror. “Remember. There’s no danger, there’s no drama. There’s no curse or Mama and Papa.”

He’ll put his problems in the past. Running his fingers through his hair, he smiles once it’s neatly ruffled.  _ I’m a grown-up man at last.  _

He’s the luckiest guy from Tokyo to Hyogo so you could laugh if you wanted but Osamu knew something. He knew the world was going to see just how much he loves Daisuke. 

_ Sorry you old fucks, I love Daisuke. And he loves me.  _


End file.
